Black Tuesday
by McPeach
Summary: The simplicity to war, attacking is the secret. Dare and the world yields.
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

Canterlot Palace, 0000 hours, Tuesday the 6th

It was a peaceful night when it all went to hell. The always peaceful land of Equestria would soon be under siege in a matter of hours.

Princess Celestia was awakened when her breathing became obstructed. A shadowy figure had one of her many white and gold feather pillows pressed against her mouth and nose. She flailed her wings and hooves pointlessly; her last thought was 'why'?

Wondering the halls as a royal guard in the Canterlot palace was tiresome. Nothing ever changed it was the same shit just a different day.

The armed golden armored white pegasus was about to head to the barracks where the others were having a party. It was their commanding officer's bachelor party and he didn't want to miss a second of the "entertainment".

Thinking about the mare or mares that could possibly be there he heard a slight muffled screech that could as well have been the wind, but even if it was he'd probably get a scolding from one of the princesses for not closing the window.

He sighed and walked down the hall. As he walked the screeching became louder and he heard the sound of wings flapping. What was a walk turned into a full body sprint as he ran toward Princess Celestia's room and immediately opened the door to it to find a shadowy figure covered in a red extremely tight fitting outfit that only an assassin would wear.

As he reached for his weapon of choice he saw his efforts made useless as the figure had left through the open window leaving a very confused pegasus and one barely breathing alicorn.

* * *

><p>The day was spent taking protocol, questioning, sealing the area off from the general public, and searching for clues.<p>

Twilight Sparkle and her friends had come in a matter of hours after she had received a message dropped off by Ditzy in the middle of the night from the royal guard to keep her "in the loop".

Princess Celestia was being questioned by one of her investigators until she saw Twilight and her friends then headed off to greet them.

The investigator muttered something incoherently then left to see what the others had found out.

"Twilight Sparkle, My most faithful student".

"Princess! Are you okay"?

"I'm just fine".

"Did they find out who did this, Any ideas at all"?

"No not yet" she sighed.

"Well they're not trying hard enough!" Rainbow growled.

"Rainbow ah'm sure they're trying their hardest".

"Well anyway thank you all for coming; I have a very special assignment for all of you. Come with me".

The Princess led them through the hall on the shining marble floor that anypony could eat off of.

Rarity was admiring every detail as she glared at all the features of the palace that she would love to have in her boutique. The lights of all things looked so graceful and with the touch of a dial could be adjusted however you liked, the paintings and murals that revealed the history of Equestria were hung under the lights each adjusted to fit the suit of the mural, there were glass cases filled with many wonderful treasures gold, silver, even platinum was found in each of the cases.

Soon they got to a door with a golden plaque bolted to it engraved was 'C.T.U'. Twilight tried to comprehend what the abbreviation stood for but nothing crossed her mind.

As Celestia opened the door the six ponies walked in mouths agape in awe.

"This is… the Celestial Tactician Unit headquarters".

The room was filled with at least fifteen ponies working on either paperwork, walking about giving paperwork to another pony, or working on what seemed to be a glass screen with a bright light coming out of it and a board with letters numbers and symbols on it.

One of the ponies looking at a projection screen noticed that they had walked in and went off to greet the princess and her companions.

He was an earth pony about 5 feet tall, grey mane and tail, with a purple heart as his cutie mark, he was wearing a black beret with a stitched on badge that had two tigers on it.

Rainbow didn't like the look of this guy one bit and she saw that the others weren't feeling a very good vibe from him either.

"Greetings Princess" he saluted.

"Why hello General Sheatherd" she waved her arm and he put his down. "We're here for the briefing General".

"Of course right this way" he instructed.

The General led them through the room telling them all about the founding of C.T.U. and the screen things which are called 'computers'.

"After Discords return the princess decided Equestria needed an organization to monitor everything inside the land. A… er, Task Force if you will. We also needed a system to keep track of all the information we gathered and the information that was already stored in books and have a much easier time accessing it. So we got our top scientists on it on it and they came up with this".

"How come I wasn't informed"?

"Well Ms. Sparkle this loop was a little small to fit you in" He snickered.

Twilight pouted and was very aggravated by his remark.

They soon got to a door entitled 'conference room'. Inside was an oval table that could seat at least 24 ponies with chairs on both sided and at the far ends. There was a projector screen at the end near the door and a projector with a laptop at the opposite end. The seven ponies took a seat on the end nearest to the door to see the projection screen.

The general made his way to the back of the room and pulled up a map of Equestria on the screen that was much more modern than the old paper ones, and then he started his 'speech'.

"Equestria the land filled with peace. Today our ruler of our peaceful land was attacked almost the destroying the very thing that made this land. But not only that, Fillydelphia been experiencing trouble with its neighboring land which is if you've done your homework 'V-'"

"Veneighzuela" Twilight interrupted with a proud smile on her face as she began explaining the layout of the land. "An outlandish part of Equestria that sits between the sea and Fillydelphia, its vast jungles make it nearly impossible to travel through until roads were built three hundred years ago.

"Thank you, Ms. Sparkle" he grumbled.

"Oh but um what does this have to do with us" Fluttershy said almost nopony hearing her.

"You are the elements of harmony, the keepers of peace throughout this great land, only you can fix this and bring peace back to the land. Now your first and hopefully last stop is Fillydelphia to try and reason with these rebels and hopefully uncover some answers so head off to the armory and suit up you're leaving in two hours, Good luck" he saluted and the seven ponies left.

Twilight stayed behind telling the others that she'd catch up. She wanted to say her goodbye to the Princess hopefully it wouldn't be her last.

"Princess"?

The Princess turned around with a concerned look on her face, she was about to head out the the door "Yes, Twilight"?

"I-I just wanted to say goodbye a-and…" tears were cresting upon her eyes as if she'd never see her again.

Princess Celestia was in almost the same state and said "I'll miss you too" as if Twilight had finished her sentence. She walked over and gave a warm loving embrace to her student. It lasted about twenty seconds but it felt like a lifetime to Twilight, she didn't want to let go.

After it was over the Princess gave a smile to Twilight and she returned it tenfold. She then trotted off toward the stairs to head down to the armory and meet up with the others. The princess whispered to herself "Good luck my faithful student" then left to attend to her royalties.

The others were preparing for their hopeful one-shot to bring peace back to Equestria.

Applejack being the strongest took the most ammunition and medical supplies; Rarity was fussing over which boots would go with her supply belt and if she should wear a vest and goggles despite the protection they give.

Pinkie was happily hopping through the guns with Rainbow trailing behind when she stopped and Rainbow fell down after unexpectantly bumping into Pinkie's flank.

"What the hay Pinkie"?

But she was too in awe to answer. What stood before her was a gigantic gun that looked as if it had been recently polished. Her eyes were sparkling as the day she never wanted to stop smiling again. Below the gun on a silver plaque was titled 'MK46 LMG'. Pinkie immediately picked it up and went off to look for some attachments.

Rainbow sighed and picked up a simple covert MP5 with a camouflaged finish then dashed after Pinkie.

Twilight trotted down the stairs coming to the locker-room to see Fluttershy on a bench next to some lockers cowering in fear.

"Uh Fluttershy, are you okay"?

"Oh uh yeah just fine Twilight" her pupils were dilated and pacing around the room as if she were in her REM sleep cycle.

"Fluttershy I know what you're going through we're all scared, we all have something to live for and we don't want that taken away. Applejack has Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity has her Boutique and Sweetie Bell, Pinkie has the Cakes and her family, Rainbow is still trying for the Wonderbolts. Anyway I'm sure angel and all of your animal friends are fine. It'll be alright Fluttershy but you have to know we're all going through the same thing right now".

With that comforting eulogy Fluttershy got up and gave Twilight a hug and a Friendly nuzzle.

"Thanks Twilight".

"Come on, we have to get suited up, we have to meet the others in thirty minutes".

* * *

><p>Twilight and Fluttershy were suited up and found the others back in the main room talking to General Sheatherd.<p>

It looked like he had just told them some surprising news because the four pony's mouths were open almost as much as when they had just walked in.

"…You're leaving in ten minutes" he left to talk to one of the ponies on a computer.

"What happened guys"?

Rarity came up and said "It's Princess Luna, she's missing and they think she's behind this".

"Pfft, that's preposterous".

"But it may be true, above Fillydelphia just a day before the first attack was a mare with Princess Luna's description was seen flying into Veneighzuelan airspace".

"That still doesn't prove anything".

"But Twilight I-"

"No buts Rarity for all we know we're just jumping to conclusions, Princess Luna has changed we all saw it"

"Maybe you're right"

'_I hope so_'


	2. Chapter 2: Of Their Own Accord

Above Fillydelphia, 1500 hours, Tuesday the 6th

The roar from the rotors made it almost impossible to communicate with each other but none the less they still tried. Fluttershy and Twilight were sad thinking that something might happen to them or one of their companions. Rainbow and Applejack were pumped to get into a fight talking about how they'd kill even explode somepony into a mist of blood. Rarity and Pinkie Pie just simply waited for the helicopter to reach its destination where they would meet part of Celestia's united legion and the Wonderbolts since they were an emergency task force as well as performers, but mostly because their HQ was in Filllydelphia.

"Two minutes" one of the pilots said looking back at the ponies that had mixed emotions.

Rainbow spoke up trying to cheer up her friends "hey we're like a secret group thing right? So shouldn't we have a name?"

Her friends looked up at her in confusion.

"Hey I know how about Rainbow six?" a smile on her face as she said it.

"We're not gonna name the group after you Rainbow" Applejack said with somewhat anger toward her feathered friend.

"Oh I know how about the Super Awesome Pinkie Brigade".

"Okay new rule we're not having anypony's name in it".

Rarity had an idea her eyes shot wide open like a door when pinkie had one of her twitch 'combo's'.

"How about the Noble six"?

"I sure do like that one".

"Oh uh yes it's very um…. Nice".

"Great idea Rarity you know what this calls for? A party"!

"I still liked Rainbow six" Rainbow pouted in protest.

"Thirty seconds" the pilot said once again.

Thirty seconds until they touch the ground of Fillydelphia, Thirty seconds until they try to reason with the so called 'enemy' they didn't even have any Intel on who the enemy was just that they are.

The final seconds before they touched ground was spent in a hug between the six ponies.

When they touched down Rainbow and Fluttershy took to the air. "We're gonna go find the Wonderbolts and hopefully gather up some Intel you guys should find the Legion they should be near the border. We'll meet back here in an hour don't any of you go dying on us okay". Rainbow smiled at them and left to find the fastest fliers in Equestria.

The border of Fillydelphia was a ten minute walk through the city seeing all the landmarks and shops, they thought the city was just majestic.

One thing the four ponies noticed was that there was not a single pony walking about the streets. It wasn't at all dark and there had to be at least one pony working or walking someplace.

'Where is everypony' was the thought across each of their minds the whole way.

As they reached an encampment with a barricade of trucks and well… barricades they could see that the Legion was preparing for an attack from the Veneighzuelan ponies.

Twilight walked up to one of the ponies with binoculars and asked where was the pony in charge he pointed to another pony with an M4 around his barrel looking at a map in one of the tents.

"Hello sir I am T-"

"Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the elements of harmony of course we know all about you and your ragtag team of peacemakers. Tell me do you have a name for your team I wouldn't want to call you the 'Elements' when I try to address all of you".

"Yes um The Noble Six" she said proudly.

"Great name, love it, but no time for that we have to prepare".

"Prepare for"?

"Why the attack, haven't you heard anything"?

"Uh no not really C.T.U. didn't mention too much hostilities".

"Well let me tell you something there are 4 million ponies in Equestria excluding the Veneighzuelan rebels and we're the ones in between if we lose this city we lose Equestria".

"I still don't understand the Veneighzuelans are supposed to be negotiating with us".

"Well negotiations have broken down one of our scout pegasi flew above to scout the situation, to see if they were really coming to ugh… negotiate" the word tasted like trash in his mouth as if it had been corrupted.

"Well what happened"?

"He came back severely wounded walked right out the jungle, blood everywhere on him, it was a message".

"I'm sure we can still talk this out" it almost seemed like she was pleading to him that they could resolve this peacefully.

"You can try" as he hoofed her a megaphone.

"I will and peace will be brought back" she said just before walking out of the tent.

He smiled and said "Hmmph mares, think they can change the world" he went to his second in command and told him to tell the others to be on high alert as Twilight addressed the rebels.

"How do you work this thing"? Twilight wondered as she was flipping switches and pushing buttons on the device.

"Here Twilight let me try" the happy pink pony was bouncing waiting for Twilight to hoof her the device.

"Fine" as she hoofed the device to Pinkie "But it's impossible for me to work out I doubt you c-"

"HELLO EVERYPONY"! A bunch of the soldiers put their hooves on their ears to the shrieking noise. "Oops. SORRY EVERYPONY"! The soldiers were now digging their hooves into their ears to try and reach their drums and deafen themselves.

Twilight snatched the device away and grumbled how that pink pony was able to do so many things that Twilight could never do with such ease.

"Veneighzuelans, Are you there"? Five of the soldiers had set up their weapons on the sandbag that Twilight was talking behind. Then another voice came from the jungle also amplified by a megaphone.

"Yes we are what have you come to say"?

"Look there has to be another way to resolve this conflict peacefully. Tell me what do you want"?

"We want to be the supreme rulers of Equestria and if the Princess had died last night we would have".

Suddenly it became all clear to Twilight the assassination attempt on the Princess' life, the Veneighzuelans goal, But what 'it' was to Twilight was not something to be shared to anypony else but Princess Celestia.

"So you've figured it out Ms. Sparkle. That look on your face we can see you but you can't see us". Twilight was shocked by the remark and her pupils dilated from what was shouted from the jungle.

She turned to her friends and said plain and simple "WE ARE LEAVING"!

At that very moment the Veneighzuelans had mobilized and fired upon the blockade.

"EVERYPONY GET DOWN"!

Twilight and her friends were running toward one of the trucks bullets whizzing through the air all around them. Then from out of nowhere a tank shell was fired upon the truck they were running toward. It went up in flames with carcasses of the ponies inside left in the truck burnt to a crisp you could no longer see the white on their bones. Lying on the ground wondering what was happening barely hearing a word from her friends due to the deafening explosion of the truck Applejack picked up Twilight and ran toward the truck that was honking its horn. She threw Twilight aboard and some of the soldier ponies helped her get up onto the bench. Her three friends jumped onto the truck and sat down.

The bullets were closing in on their truck as the cloth covering it was beginning to have holes ripped in.

Twilight shouted at the driver "WHY AREN'T WE MOVING GET US OUT OF HERE"!

The driver opened the small window to look at the back cabin "THE ENGINE WON'T START WE'RE SITTING DUCKS RIGHT NOW"!

Twilight sighed angrily and with a blink of an eye her horn started glowing, then the glow surrounded the truck. The truck's engine then started rumbling and the glow was released.

"Thanks we owe you o-"

"GET US OUT"!

"Right, here we go".

The engine made a loud rumble before the truck took off at a breakneck speed. The rebels didn't give up though they knew they had to kill Twilight Sparkle before their secret got to the Princess. Out from the jungle emerged not a platoon, not a battalion, but an army. They shot down every pony in their path bullets flying everywhere, explosions, and screams of agony were heard from their truck. In front of the army a jeep was following their truck firing mainly at Twilight, but also trying to take out the tires and the other ponies returning fire.

Applejack and Rarity were trying to mend the wounded with their supplies; Pinkie and Twilight were just about to use up their last magazine. With no hope a tear started upon Twilight's eyes. '_Was this the end_'?

* * *

><p>WonderBolt HQ, 1530 hours<p>

"What's that" asked Spitfire to Soarin. The pegasi were confused when they started hearing static on the emergency radio.

"Zzzt- Help! Zzzt- Emergency! Zzzt Rebels…Negotiations. Zzzt Failed! Immediate Assistance Needed! GET DOW-zzt".

"Our friends were there we have to go help them!"Rainbow said smashing her hoof on the oak table.

"And we will, lock and load boys it's peacekeeping time". The seven pegasi darted out of the room to get outside to where another roadblock had been established and a chopper to get them back to Canterlot was waiting.

Rainbow dashed out from the road block to go find her friends only to be stopped by Soarin. "You'll be killed out there"

"I don't give a flying feather about what you think will happen if I go out there, they're my friends and I have to go find them".

"I can't let you do that" said Spitfire from behind her.

"Oh let me guess you two are gonna stop me right? You're going to pull me back to the barricade and restrain me WELL LET ME TELL YOU I'M GONNA FIND THEM"!

"We're not gonna do anything like that but we need to tell you one thing that just might change your mind about this".

"What's that"?

"It's Cloudsdale". Rainbow suddenly froze and set down on the ground.

"W-What about it"?

"It's under siege as well".

"You two are the only part of the Noble Six that can fly fast enough to get there with us".

"C-Can I at least wait to see if my friends get here safely"?

"Yes, but as soon as we see their trucks we have to go".

"Okay" Rainbow was about to break into tears the thought of a burning Cloudsdale in her mind was gruesome.

Rainbow told Fluttershy about their burning city and said that they could only wait until they see their friends' truck. They wait hoping they could see a friendly truck on the horizon

* * *

><p>Fillydelphia Main Highway, 1600 hours<p>

"OH PONYFEATHERS, I'm out Twilight".

"Me too" Twilight said looking for another magazine or bullet anything would have sufficed at this point.

The driver could see the Wonderbolt HQ in sight with the roadblock and ponies shooting at their followers. Just out of the corner of his eye he saw a cyan pegasus with a yellow one heading toward Cloudsdale with the Wonderbolts.

While he was wondering why they were going off to Cloudsdale it hit him in the back of the head. A stray bullet one in over five thousand chances had hit him. His head hit the horn on the wheel. The other pony shooting out of the cabin with a pistol heard the horn and immediately tried to grab the wheel with his hoof while opening the window to the back cabin with the other one. As the window opened he addressed them with a simple "BRACE"!

The trucked then tipped over and fell on its right side. The severely wounded were now dead and the other wounded were carried out by the Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight. The pony in the front cabin that was severely wounded from the crash called out to Pinkie and tossed her a pistol magazine. It wasn't much but it was a chance. "NOW GO! LEAVE ME!"

"I can't" the pink pony was walking closer to him.

"GO NOW"!

Pinkie who was shocked then turned around to get out of the flipped vehicle. She tried her best to shoot at only what she could hit and knowing that there was twelve bullets in the magazine she hit at least eight targets. She then threw the pistol at the vehicles nearing her position and galloped toward her friends who were in the chopper. They were directing her to come in faster as a jeep homed in on her and one of the ponies who was wearing a red beret similar to General Sheatherd's stood on the seat with his hind legs, he then drew a pistol from out of its holster and fired one shot.

Everything then went into what seemed like slow motion Pinkie's hoof stomps, her labored breathing, and the shouts coming from her friends. Then it pierced her, the bullet which felt like it took an eternity to travel pierced right through her heart. She then stopped running and fell onto the concrete road. A smash could be heard from the chopper. She was so close so very very close. She then closed her eyes for the last time.

"PINKIE!" Twilight shouted from the chopper then burst into tears as she saw the pink pony's body growing farther and farther out of sight.

"GET ME BACK DOWN THERE! I WON'T LEAVE HER!"Twilight pleaded with the pilot.

"The area is lost, the rebels have taken Fillydelphia, if we go back down we all die!"

Twilight was crying into Applejack's shoulder and Rarity hung her head depressingly.

The pony that shot Pinkie walked up to the cabin of the truck and dragged out the barely alive pony. He was thrown to the ground and soon coughed up some blood.

"Any last requests?" as the pony in the beret drew his pistol next to the other's head.

"Yeah, tell me who you are."

Another pony then walked out of the jeep that the bereted pony was standing in. The mare then took off her veil to reveal something so shocking to the pony on the ground that was soon met with a bullet to his temple.


	3. Chapter 3: Hard Landing

Above main road to Manehattan, 1645 hours, Tuesday the 6th

Again the rotors roared very loudly but not covering the sound of words, but the sounds of weeping and sorrow. There were seven ponies in the helicopter all together. Two were piloting, two were manning the guns, but the other three were crying. Over a certain pink pony that had left their world.

"Hey what happened"? One of the ponies mounting the gun said to the three sad ponies. He was wearing a helmet that had goggles wrapped around it, he was about the same size as the General maybe a bit smaller, he had sort of a grayish beige coat with a brown mane and a concerned look upon his face.

"O-our… Our friend…" Twilight struggled with the fact that her friend was now gone and almost couldn't let the words out of her mouth.

"She-She's…gone died in t-the attack".

"Well I'm sorry that she's gone and I know how you're feeling I lost a lot of friends in the attack" A tear shed across his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry for your losses too" she smiled at him.

"There's a smile, we're about an hour and a half away from Manehatten maybe there we could grab a drink"?

Rarity was giggling with Applejack their minds taken off the depressing subject of the loss of their pink friend.

"That stallion has got a touch, one minute he's mourning the next he's gone and scheduled a date".

"Maybe tomorrow they'll get married and settle down in an even bigger library".

"Oh the stacking Spike will have to do".

They both shared in a laugh.

Twilight and the Stallion shared a loving gaze. "My name's Scott, Scott Mitchell". "I'm uh Twi-Twilight Sp-"

"INCOMING"! A missile had locked onto their helicopter and was coming at a breakneck pace. "BRACE YOURSELVES"! The two ponies mounting the guns held onto a strap on the top of the door. The pilots were trying to shake the missile to no avail. The other three were holding onto metal bars attached to the seats. They waited a good ten seconds before it hit.

The whole tail boom of the helicopter was now gone with smoke in its place. They were spinning wildly out of control and if they all weren't hanging onto something they'd surely have been thrown out. The two pilots were trying their best to stabilize them; flipping switches, pulling levers and, pressing buttons, but it was already too late they were gonna crash and they were going down hard.

* * *

><p>Cloudsdale, 1715 hours<p>

"Okay we're here" whispered Spitfire.

"But why, I thought Cloudsdale was under siege" Rainbow said confused and loud.

"Quiet down, it will be under siege if we don't stop this attack by blowing up the very place they've gathered in".

Rainbow noticed they were at the weather factory and that Soarin had left them. Rapidfire and Fleetfoot were coming up on one of the doors with some bolt cutters.

"Soarin you ready"? Spitfire whispered into her intercom.

"Blaze and Misty are about to open it. On my go 3…2…1…".

The door bolted open being caught by Rapidfire and Fleetfoot it made no sound. They took up positions in the waiting room and gave the all clear. Rainbow noticed Fluttershy wasn't trailing behind her.

"Hey, Spitfire where's Fluttershy"?

"Who… Oh yeah she's with Soarin".

"You split us up"?

"We needed even teams, look I'm sure she's fine". As they headed in there was a single camera watching them, a single overlooked camera.

They headed deeper into the factory noticing no hostiles along the way. As they got to the center of the factory they noticed some computers and immediately tried to see what they were planning as Rainbow stood guard.

"Nothing on mine, what about you guys"? The other two Wonderbolts shook their heads.

"Ugh, there's got to be a backup disk around here there always is look around". Spitfire looked under the desks finding nothing. Fleetfoot took to the ceiling also finding nothing. Rapidfire came to a room where he saw a desk with another computer. Seeing that it was already accessed he sat down and looked at what was on it. He saw what seemed to be four quadrants all having a display time and what looked to be the factory. Then he saw it in the third quadrant a certain yellow pegasus was being dragged out unconscious.

"Uh Soarin, Are you there"? "Soarin, SOARIN"! Soarin wasn't answering. Rapidfire went out to go tell Spitfire until he saw something on the other three quadrants. The hostiles were placing C4 around the building cutting off their escape by surrounding the two doors that were used to get in.

He ran to go tell Spitfire looking for any way out on the way. "Spitfire we have to go".

"Why"?

"Soarin's team they're gone. I saw, they took the yellow pegasus with them".

"What they took Fluttershy"?

"Yes, I'm sorry but we have to go now"!

"Alright head out through the doorway we came in through".

"They've surrounded the building Spitfire we're not leaving that way, and we haven't got much time they're placing C4 around the building".

"AGH, BUCK"!

"Spitfire the ceiling it has an open window".

"Great work Fleetfoot let's go"! As they flew out the window the factory started exploding from the inside out. Balls of fire were emerging from the windows and doors and the factory soon went up in flames.

They landed on a cloud outside the factory huffing as they had to fly out of there quickly, but they were soon met with the sounds of guns cocking.

* * *

><p>Forest near Manehattan, 1800 hours<p>

Twilight woke up to the sound of a stallion's voice.

"Hey are you okay? Wake up".

"Ugh, what happened"?

"We crashed, Fisher are the pilots all right"?

"Dead, Scott both of them" Fisher, Sam was an earth pony with a dark blue mane that was covered by his helmet only being able to be seen down his back. He had an orange coat that looked like the colors of the sun setting. His cutie mark was a flashlight because his talent was guiding the way, he never got into it...

"Well I guess that leaves the five of us, off we go to Manehatten".

"Fisher wake the others we're gonna scout the situation, we'll come back".

"You better" he gave a smile and Twilight went off with Scott. They traveled through the forest slow and quiet knowing that they might be spotted if hostiles were on the road.

"I didn't catch your name before the crash what was it? Twilight Sp-"

"Sparkle" she said with a small blush.

"So how'd an innocent mare like you get drafted"?

"It was Princess Celestia she thought we'd be able to negotiate with the rebels since we're the elements of harmony. We joined up with C.T.U. and they sent us here. What about you what's your st-"

"Shhh".

"Did you shush me"?

"Yes and I'll do it again if you don't shh". Twilight grumbled and went down to the ridge where Scott had shushed her from.

"What is it"?

"Rebels blocking our path and if they're already here then…. We have to get back to the others. Come on or there's not gonna be anything left".

* * *

><p>Back at the Crash, 1810hours<p>

"What in tarnation, Rarity you okay"? She shook her friend to try and wake her up.

"Yard by yard, always stressed" Rarity was having one of her sing n' sleeps.

"Rarity, git up" Applejack was shaking Rarity harder now.

"Wha… Huh"?

"Rarity, we crashed".

"Eeek, Dirt get it away it's everywhere" she was standing atop a rock after her 'major' freak out.

"Heh, you two are hilarious". Applejack and Rarity were glaring at him with somewhat angry eyes. He went back to his business after the glare picking up the rest of the supplies from the chopper.

"Hey ummm…"

"Fisher, Sam Fisher".

"Okay, Sam where are Scott and Twilight"?

"They went to scout. They're gonna come back". A rustle came from a brush behind Rarity.

"Oh are they back"? She said going closer to the rustling bush.

"Rarity, back here behind me NOW"!

"Dear, it's just Twilight and Scott" Getting even closer to the bush.

"Rarity they went the exact opposite way toward Manehatten, you're facing Fillydelphia right now". Then all of a sudden Rarity froze. 'Did they really go the other way'? Her sense of direction had been tampered from all of the spinning in the crash. She then felt a tugging on her coat. "RARITY GET BACK"! A figure then emerged from the tree line his left fore-hoof now around Rarity's throat with a knife above it in the other hoof.

"Let her go" he said as he cocked his gun. It was the same pony that had shot Pinkie the same red beret just stood right in front of Applejack.

"Why would I?" the bereted pony said in a dark voice almost sounding like a chuckle.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance let her go or I'll shoot".

"You really think you can hit me behind this entire mare"?

"Are you calling me fat?" Rarity said with no concern for her current situation.

The stallion ignored her and kept chuckling at the other stallion holding the weapon.

"Let her go, please" said a voice from behind his hooves in the same position as the bereted pony's on Rarity's throat with a knife in the same hoof.

"Scott you're back" Sam said with a smile.

"Just in time too". The bereted pony had loosened his grip on Rarity and ran toward Applejack to share an embrace from her friend. Twilight came up to the bereted pony and disarmed him taking all his ammunition, supplies, and weapons. She put them in a bag and gave it to Sam. She then walked over to the restrained bereted pony that was on all four of his knees. Blood flew into the air as her left hoof connected with his jaw and he fell on his right side. Everypony was shocked at what their lavender friend had just done.

"You killed my friend" She said, burning anger in her words.

"Was it the stallion in the truck or the pink mare that slammed onto the concrete"? He had a devious smile on his face.

Twilight picked him up by his coat he was pretty heavy, but she didn't wanna drop him before he answered her questions.

"Who are you working for"?

"Like you don't already know, Ms. Sparkle"

"You're right I do know, but I want to confirm my theory now tell me WHO"?

"Never" She punched him again even more blood flying out as she let him go and he dropped to the ground. She paced around the crash site angrily that the bereted pony wouldn't tell her anything.

They waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Location Unkown, 1835 hours<p>

Rainbow, Fluttershy, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and, Rapidfire awoke bound to chairs. They struggled hoping that they could get free all except Flutteshy who was scared out of her mind, her eyes pacing around her surroundings hoping that nothing bad would happen. It was a dark room that looked like they were in a storage facility because of the windows and lights that were hanging from the ceiling.

A shady figure emerged from the shadows into the one light that was turned on and hanging right above the four struggling and one scared pony.

"There's no use struggling you should be as scared as your little yellow friend right now" from deduction anypony could have done the voice was obviously from a mare. She was veiled in a blue tight fitting outfit and a blue motor cycle helmet with a black visor which was really very odd.

"What do you want with us? Why have you left us alive?" Spitfire was angry her best friend and lieutenant was gone by whoever the mysterious mare was had taken his blood on her hooves.

"Spoilers" the mare said with a happy tone in her voice. "I wouldn't want the fun to die out before we even get started".

Fluttershy's pupils dilated as a metal cart was rolled into the light with a revolver on it. The mare in blue picked it up and rolled it out checking the bullets inside.

"Four shots and five of you I wonder who will be my lucky messenger pony?" she said with an evil laugh.

She first walked up to Rapidfire stroking his thigh near that that one place that can make a stallion start moaning within seconds. She then put her hoof against his cheek for a slow feel and put the revolver to his neck.

"Well do you feel lucky?" she said in a very seductive voice. The next second blood flew everywhere; onto the floor, on Fleetfoot's face as she watched in horror as Rapidfire's red fluid escaped from his neck and his head hung limp and lifeless. They'd been dating for three years now and Rapidfire had just proposed to her last week. They were gonna get married tomorrow and quit the life of espionage with the Wonderbolts. She burst into tears like rain on a spring day, Spitfire tried to comfort her but it her efforts were useless she knew it too. Four of them would die here and there was nothing she could do about it.

Next the mysterious mare moved onto Fluttershy pushing her chin up so that she could look right into the visor. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit" she said, you couldn't see it but underneath the visor the mare was cracking an evil, fake smile. Before she hit the button she was stopped by the sound of a pleading pegasus.

"Stop, take me instead". Fluttershy, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot looked at Rainbow. Many streaks of tears rolled down her eyes.

"R-Rainbow please r-reconsider, do not do t-this" Fluttershy said silently hoping that her Rainbow maned friend would reconsider.

"Fluttershy what does it matter two more of us are gonna die anyway and I want you to live a little bit longer".

"Aww, how sweet your rainbow friend here taking the bullet for you. Just because I'm a sucker for sob stories I'll comply with her wishes" she then moved the gun from Fluttershy's neck and moved it onto Rainbow's. Rainbow looked at Fluttershy and gave her a smile along with a wink. She was then gone, just so quick her life was taken from this world. Blood spilled onto her cyan coat and her head hung just as lifeless as Rapid's.

The blue clothed pony then moved the gun back to Fluttershy. "Who know maybe you'll get the slot with no bullet" she snickered. Then a clack, not a bang, but a clack. "Well then I think we know who the messenger is" she signaled two ponies to come over and unrestrained Futtershy. The two ponies then began to Punch Fluttershy's ribcage for about twenty seconds. The yellow pony was coughing up blood and it stained her yellow coat.

"Now run along and give Princess Celestia a message…" the masked pony was taking off her helmet to reveal herself and finish her sentence. "Nightmare moon is back" she gave an evil laugh and a flash of lightning along with the massive boom from the thunder came as she signaled the other ponies to remove her from the area. Fluttershy had no idea what happened to Spitfire and Fleetfoot but their screams of agony could be heard as she left the builing.


	4. Chapter 4: The Easiest Day Was Yesterday

Crash site, 1905 hours, Tuesday the 6th

Twilight and her friends were wondering what to do they couldn't move forward because of the enemy convoy heading to Manehatten and Fillydelphia was already taken over. It was a lose-lose situation for them. Though they could try to get past the ongoing convoy heading to Manehatten all sneaky like, but with the bereted pony travelling with them he'd obviously try to run away or alert the convoy when they were passing by.

'_What are we gonna do?_' Twilight thought and thought until an idea.

"Fisher, we have ghillie suits right?"

"Yeah, why?" a confused look sprung on his face.

"How many"?

"Uh two"

"Just enough"

"Better suit up I'm pretty sure they're moving on our position right now, with the fire coming from the chopper and all"

Twilight whispered something to Applejack and she complied immediately. She bucked the bereted pony on the right side of his face. His beret flying off and his unconscious body falling to the ground, Twilight then whispered to Scott giving him a small blush upon his face. Rarity and Applejack giggled while Sam scratched his head in confusion.

Scott then pulled the pony's body into the tree line there was a lot of grunting and Twilight occasionally tried to peek in only to be stopped by Sam every time.

Then from the tree line emerged Scott now dressed in the bereted pony's clothing "How do I look?" Rarity came up to him and put the beret on, then pulled it down to cover his face "Much better" the four ponies shared in a laugh and Scott was frowning underneath the beret.

Twilight and Applejack were all ghillied up, they were able to watch Scott's back from a distance while he carried the bereted pony through as a distraction. Twilight homed in on Scott's flank admiring every the bulging thigh muscles. "Oh yeah" Twilight practically moaned it out. "Don't get carried away sugarcube, if things go wrong we're his only chance" Twilight shook her head and snapped out of it, a very crimson blush riding on her cheeks as she was caught checking out the pony they had to protect.

Rarity and Sam had some time alone near the ridge where Applejack and Twilight were. Lying down alone under the stars on a beautiful night, It was almost cliché besides the war that broke out it might have been a perfect day. Though if this had never happened Rarity might have never met Sam.

"So got anypony back home"? Rarity was sort of shocked by his statement, was he going to ask her out if she said no?

"Why what do you mean Sam?"

"Oh uh nothing like that I mean like um… family yes; umm… any family back home?" Sam scratched his head fast and awkwardly to try and break the tension.

"Ah, yes my parents and my sister"

"You're very lucky to have such a loving family"

"What about you don't you have a family or siblings"?

"They died about twelve years ago in a helicopter crash heading toward Canterlot, It's been me and my little brother ever since"

"I'm very sorry"

"Kind of a coincidence that our helicopter was heading toward Canterlot as well, maybe I should have died here"

Rarity started stroking his back "Don't say that dear, you're lucky to be alive or else no one would be able to take care of your brother".

"Hm, you're right"

"So do you not have a special somepony Sam?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't" Rarity's gaze broke away from the stars in the sky looking straight into Sam's eyes. "Are you sure about this Rarity?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life" The two shared a passionate kiss explosions could be heard if, it wasn't Fillydelphia then they knew that they were destined to be together. The moans coming from both ponies mouths were loud enough for A.J. and Twilight to hear they just giggled and ignored it watching as their beige friend was walking up to one of the trucks on the road.

"Turn on your intercom Scott so that we can hear you, but don't tune it to channel 5"

"Why?"

"Because Rarity and Sam are having a little 'alone' time"

'_That stallion works almost as fast as me' he thought a smile cracking upon his face'_.

"Okay tuning… now"

"We can hear the trucks' motors you should be good to go"

"Oh Twilight, one more thing"

"Yes, Scott?"

"Stop staring at my flank" Scott was looking directly where her scope was just a second ago looking at his flank with an angry face. Twilight blushed "Sorry". "I knew he'd catch you" Applejack giggled.

* * *

><p>Somewhere near Ponyville, 1920 hours<p>

Fluttershy stumbled her whole body was bruised; head to tail there were scars that told a story, a story of a pony that lived. Her eyes looked as if she'd been crying for the past half hour. She had lost a dear friend that had saved her life. That friend taught her to stand up for herself; they had been together since their meeting in Cloudsdale. It felt just like yesterday the memories racing through her mind about the day Rainbow had stood up to those bullies in flight school for her, and helped her gain that special image on her left and right flanks.

Cloudsdale Flight Academy Runway, 1240 hours, Tuesday the 26th, Year 993 of Celestia's rule

"Nice going Cluttzershy, Ahahaha"

"They aughta ground you permanently"

"Ha, my baby brother can fly better than you" The two ponies kept on laughing and looking down on her for being such a bad flyer. The orange flag she crashed into lied in front of her, as she reached for it to dry her tears it was swept away, and then out of nowhere a rainbow streak crossed the sky.

"Leave her alone" Rainbow landed right next to the dried eyed pony that was surprised anypony came to stand up for her.

"Oh what are you gonna do, Rainbow 'Crash'?" Hoops said trying to aggravate the rainbow pegasus.

"Keep making fun of her and find out" Rainbow said with anger in her eyes.

"You think you're such a big shot, why don't you prove it" Dumb-Bell said angry that Rainbow was standing up for Fluttershy.

"What do you have in mind?" Rainbow said deviously, this was her one chance to prove herself to have the bullies that tormented everypony in the academy, to be a HERO.

The four ponies then went to a starting line atop one of the obstacle courses Fluttershy flew to a cloud adjacent to where the three ponies were eagerly waiting for the checkered flag to wave.

"You're going down, Rainbow 'Crash'" Hoops said eagerly.

"In history maybe, see you boys at the finish line" Rainbow was contempt to win this race for her friend and for the rest of the ponies in the academy.

Fluttershy then got ready to wave the flag, the three ponies took ready by stroking their right hoof on the cloud, and then they were off going so fast that Fluttershy started spinning wildly atop the cloud she was on. She felt sick her face turned a shade of green from its normal yellow, but nopony noticed since they were all watching the race. She then fell off the cloud falling in a backwards freefall position her wings had no part that could help her in this and her hooves flailed wildly hoping that they would slow her down. She then waited for her inevitable slow fall to end with a crash, but it didn't it actually felt like she didn't hit anything until the feel of wings fluttering started to tickle her. She giggled then opened her eyes to the beautiful sight of butterflies in a bunched group that felt like a soft bouncy cloud. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at her surroundings on the ground. It was beautiful trees, grass, and animals nothing like Cloudsdale where all they had was the occasional bird fly near.

Then it happened, an explosion in the distance over the horizon. She looked at her flank which had an image of three pink butterflies on it. She squealed in joy that she had finally gotten her cutie mark revealed. She later found out eight years later that Rainbow had created that explosion of wondrous colors that gotten her the three butterflies that nestled in her fur.

Back near Ponyville, 1923 hours

As Fluttershy recollected her memories from that day that Rainbow had stood up for her the outline of Ponyville was in sight just a faint outline but it was Ponyville. Fluttershy ran toward the black outline of the city, her eyes glistened as she could see the light emanating from the searchlights around the town. 'Searchlights?' that can't be right, Fluttershy thought that she was just feeling woozy from the beating she had taken earlier from Princess Luna's thugs. No, she wasn't her 'Princess' anymore she was as bad as Discord right now.

"FREEZE, DON'T MOVE!" a searchlight was now on Fluttershy revealing all the atrocious wounds she had all over her body and the mud on her hooves; she didn't even notice it was raining till now.

A pony then came down from the scaffolding near the southern field of Sweet Apple Acres. He walked over to Fluttershy, and then walked around to get a good look at the wounds, after that a smash was heard emitting from Fluttershy's skull. She was okay but then fell unconscious after the agonizing pain in the back of her head was felt.

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the Manehattan road, 1935 hours<p>

"Alright I'm heading to the first truck now watch my back"

"Be careful"

"Twilight, I l-" his sentence was cut off as one of the rebels walked over to him.

"Hey boss, what's that on your back, and who were you talking to?"

"Nopony at all and I found this loyalist near the crash site, all the others were dead or missing.

"What of Ms. Sparkle, among the dead or missing?"

"Dead, fell out of the copter along the bridge"

"Good this is coming along nicely; soon we will have all the power in the universe" Scott was shocked, the universe, at the very least they would conquer the world but how, but right now he had to focus on the task at hand.

"The loyalist, have half our men take that truck and question him in Fillydelphia"

"What about you?"

"I'll take the others to scout Manehatten and check for tanks"

"Okay, make sure you bring that truck back in one piece boss"

"Will do" as the pony walked away and had the bound pony loaded up onto the truck with half a dozen other ponies. They lost their lead to anything but, they had to get to Canterlot and tell the Princess. What about he didn't know, just that it was important and he trusted Twilight's judgement.

After the truck had left one truck and another half dozen ponies remained "Scott I have visual on 3 ponies left, tell me you see what I see".

"There are six ponies left Twilight" he sighed "Applejack what about you, can you see all six from your position?"

"Sorry darlin' I have a worse position than Twilight here, I can only see one pony on the road"

"Damn I'll have to take out the other three quietly then, wait before you shoot the three that you can see" Scott quickly ran into the darkness of the right side of the road hoping that nopony saw him, The road was pretty huge with cement barricades to divide the ponies driving toward Fillydeplhia or Manehatten. Only the left side was lit up with the headlights of the last remaining truck turned on. The six ponies were in groups of two, four of them were on the left side completely exposed by the light standing near the truck and barricades. The other two carried flashlights and were walking about the right side.

"Uh Twilight where do you see the hostiles, I don't want to make it easier on you" he chuckled through the intercom.

"Well, I can see the two slacking on the barricade and one talking to another pony behind the truck"

"Okay then" '_So that leaves me with at the very least 3 to kill considering one of them doesn't see me_' he thought as he quietly approached the two ponies in the dark. His heart started pacing to at least 150 beats per minute. The two ponies were talking at a medium volume so they couldn't be able to hear Scott moving unless it was really loud like a twig snap, but it was just his luck while thinking about the decibels in their voices he didn't watch where he took his steps and stepped on a twig that made a loud 'Tcht' type sound. When the two ponies turned their heads along with their guns and flashlights they weren't surprised at all.

"Uhh boss, why are you sneakin around?"

Scott sighed in relief "Oh just dropped something" he said with a last second smile as he walked closer to the two ponies.

"Hey, when are we gonna get some food boss I'm hungry"

"In due time soldier" he was now standing 2 hooves away from the two ponies, but without a second knife he had to improvise. As the two ponies turned around to start their patrol Scott pulled out his knife and a clicky pen to use as a makeshift knife. He then drove the two items in the two ponies' throats their gags could be heard but no screams since the items were inside their windpipes. Blood was drizzling down Scott's hooves as the two ponies stop resisting and fell down slowly. Scott dragged them toward a nearby brush hoping to hide them. He then slapped himself for not thinking of this earlier.

"Twilight, Applejack; I need both of you to be ready to take out the last three ponies by the truck"

"Gotcha"

"No problem hon."

"On my mark" Scott shifted close to the truck with the knife in his mouth as he came up to a pony that had a cigarette in his mouth and was talking to another pony. He then ran up to the smoking pony and shoved the knife into his heart. The other pony drew his weapon, but was then struck dumb as a bullet went right through his brain and he fell over. The same happened to the other two completely clueless of the situation behind them. Scott then waved at Twilight as that was the all clear signal.

Twilight broke the romance between Rarity and Sam as they took off through the rest of the woods toward Manehatten. The border was in sight as the five ponies sprinted towards it. Multiple clicks were then heard from the sandbags and toll booths. All of Equestria was on red alert because of this 'event'. A light was shown in their faces as seven ponies in gas masks came up to them starting to block the light that was gonna give them a migraine if it went on like this. The light eventually went off but was met with a less blinding light coming from flashlights.

"It's Twilight Sparkle, let them go" As they walked toward the sandbags another click was heard. "Who just switched off their safety?" all the ponies shook their heads, but one of them pointed to Applejack who was sobbing.

"Applejack, what's wrong?" Twilight thought that it was just Applejack's homesickness, but as she stared into the scared pony's eyes it was much more than that.

"It looks like I've gotten myself in a…jam" she tried to keep the tears away as she looked at her back right hoof. "It's a mine Twi, I take my hoof off and ah'm gonna die"

"You four get back now" the soldier pony was behind the barricade.

"But we can't leave her!" Twilight shouted.

"She's our friend and a part of the Noble six" Rarity had tears cresting on her eyes.

"It's an anti-tank mine Twi, you need to go. Ah'll be…okay"

"We can't leave you A.J."

"And we won't because you're coming with us" Sam said a smile across his face. "There's always a mechanism in these mines that automatically disables them with the press of a button" They started to look happier as he kept explaining. "Have you got a spade?" one of the ponies tossed a spade to him from behind the barricade. "Now this could be dangerous so you three need to wait over there" they walked over to the sandbags as Sam started digging. "Okay uhh about a millimeter to go YES! There it is the hole" he took out a pen and jammed it into the hole. His expression quickly changed from happiness to shock.

"Sam is everything all right" Twilight was getting eager to see her friend get freed from this situation and didn't notice Sam's facial expression had changed as he turned around.

"The hole, it's umm…"

"It's what Sam?" Rarity said slowly losing her happy face turning to a worried one.

"It's been glued and kept in place by a magic seal; I don't think Princess Celestia could even break it" all their expression went to shock and the tears came back as Twilight ran in to try and break the seal, but Sam and Scott stopped her. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP HER!" the tears were dropping all over the ground as Twilight struggled against the two ponies keeping her back. "Twilight the lock is rigged, you try and to break it and it blows up. Let her live a bit longer" Twilight was struggling even harder now. "IF SHE DIES I GO TOO!" Scott and Sam sighed as the violet pony kept on trying to get past them.

"Twi…ah-ah know this is hard for you, bu-but you have to let me go there's nothing you can do now"

"I-I can't" Sam knew she wouldn't leave her, but then another light bulb came on. "Twilight calm down I have an idea" a sparkle of hope glimmered in Twilight's eyes as she thought her friend could once again be saved. He walked over to the sobbing orange stetson wearing pony and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head and then started looking up at the stars as Sam revealed his plan. "The weight if we can match the weight that A.J. is putting on the mine we might be able to save her. Now the sandbags should weigh about ten pounds more or less, A.J. how much do you weigh?"

"About two hundred and ten pounds, heh"

"Okay sandbags out of the question, Twilight go with Scott and Rarity to find something heavy" Twilight nodded and went over to the sandbags. Sam walked over to A.J. and whispered something else. "I'm so very sorry" Applejack cried onto Sam's shoulder and he walked away. Twilight then turned around to see the bawling pony take her hoof off the mine. "NO!" Twilight screamed and ran toward her friend only to be caught by Scott as she gazed upon the sight of the exploding pony's body flipping over onto her back. Twilight kept struggling, but with Sam now trying to hold her back she just fell down and sobbed into her hooves. Rarity was rubbing her back as she too had lost another friend this dark day.


	5. Chapter 5: Mind the Gap

Manehattan, Empmare State building, 24th floor, 2000 hours, Tuesday the 6th

"Twilight dear you simply must stop sulking over Applejack. It wasn't your fault"

"I-I know, b-but she was our friend. Our b-best friend"

"Twilight, we know how you feel, but right now we need to figure out a strategy to protect Manehattan. Thousands of evacuating ponies will die if we don't. So please can you help us right now?" Scott tried to put a smile on the sulking pony's face as he hoped that she would stop.

"Y-Yes, okay I'll help"

"Good, now the situation is that they'll be coming from where we've set-up the barricades facing toward Fillydelphia and Cloudsdale. We have an army coming at us and the helicopters need to evacuate our citizens to Whinneapolis our next safe haven next to Hoofston"

"What about Ponyville, o-or Canterlot?"

"To close to the fighting the rebels could break through and everpony would die"

"The extraction time should take about ten to twenty minutes then we'll extract all of you and take you to Canterlot"

"Sounds good commander, see you in five minutes on the field of battle" The pony left the room with two others leaving the four ponies to ponder their thoughts on the upcoming battle for salvation.

"Twilight, we need to know"

"Know what Rarity?" the confused pony was making little circles with her hoof on the table as she was thinking about Fluttershy and Rainbow.

"Why are we heading to Canterlot, what do you need to tell the Princess that can't be told to us Twilight?"

"Trust me I can't tell you"

"PONIES HAVE DIED TWILIGHT! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT WE ARE RISKING OUR LIVES FOR?" Twilight was shocked from the anger emitting from Scott fear in her eyes as if he was gonna kill her if she didn't say. Twilight sighed and signaled them to get closer with her hoof so nopony else would hear, gasps then covered the room and could be heard from outside the door

* * *

><p>Ponyville, Apple Family Cellar, 2035 hours<p>

Fluttershy awoke bound to another chair, another single light revealing buckets of apples surrounding her. Something had hit her on the head she could still feel the burning pain in the back of her skull. She was still muddy and the blood had dried setting into her fur. What was going on? She didn't have a clue why the pony attacked her when he did because she was an element of harmony. They were all recognizable for their mural in Canterlot, everypony knew who they were. So why did he attack?

A pony emerged from the darkness of the apple cellar to greet his guest. He was in a black special operations suit complete with at least ten pockets, two patches that held Celestia's cutie mark to show he was part of the legion on his shoulders, and an MP5 with a silencer and a black shining finish strapped around his barrel. His gas mask hung around his neck ruffling the lower part of his white and black mane. His eyes were a sapphire blue with a cut or scrape of some sort across his left cheek. There was something strange about his forearms though they had…spikes coming out of designated holes on the suit. Maybe it was a new self defense weapon that he created or was he born with it?

"The element of kindness I presume" he started.

"W-what if I am?"

"Oh no reason I just don't know your name" he chuckled.

"Aren't you part of Celestia's Legion?"

"Not the Legion, no I'm part of a special task force inside the Legion that not even Ms. Sparkle knows about. I've been brought here to oversee the destruction of the Veneighzuelan rebels by destroying all of Equestria starting with Ponyville"

"There's no need to kill everypony in Equestria even if they are the rebels"

"That is not for you to decide my dear"

"Celestia will stop this"

"Ah, yes, but she's the one who put me up to this"

"W-what n-no s-she couldn't have she's the Princess she wouldn't do anything like that"

"But she did and this will undertake its process with or without you alive" Fluttershy was shocked at how the Princess could do something like this, it's very unlike her, but she maybe had the right and only idea to keep her kingdom safe, still it was wrong taking hundreds of ponies' lives just to protect her throne. Fluttershy started to feel disgusted at what she just heard and started to struggle in the chair.

"By all means keep struggling you won't get out"

"I can try"

"You can and if you do I'll have to kill you" He cracked a smile and left the room leaving a pony to guard the cellar door while Fluttershy kept struggling. The guard had earphones in it looked like an Imare, she snickered a bit just looking at the item attached to his utility belt. It was made for mares and seeing the stallion using one made her think he was a little edgy. Nonetheless it didn't matter she had to get out of the cellar and stop the destruction of Equestria.

She continued to struggle the guard paying no attention while listening to the beating music of a certain DJ. She got her wings free but the rope still tightly wrapped around her abdomen. She stretched her wings out as far as they could go and balanced them on the ropes in an attempt to slide out of the chair, but with big, yellow, bright wings sitting under the only light in the room the guard obviously noticed. He came up to her and pistol whipped her numerous times to teach her a lesson about trying to escape. After the fifth time he hit her she got up the will to fight back and threw her wings around him pulling him in close. She flipped him around with her legs now wrapped around the back of his neck. He was struggling for a gasp of air to come through his windpipe nothing was coming in nor going out. Fluttershy didn't want to kill him, but she couldn't have him sounding the alarm anytime soon. So she just kept suffocating him sure it was hard to watch and do with the struggling and the groans coming from him, but after about five minutes of holding his air he collapsed to the floor.

Fluttershy pulled herself out of the chair with her wings and took the guards knife. His guns weren't silenced and she didn't want to make a lot of noise while trying to do a suicide mission. She was about to head out the door when she saw a bucket of apples and decided to take one. She was very hungry after her walk from wherever she was in that warehouse. The apple was shiny and red. She ate it gleefully noticing a jar of rainbow beside the bucket, with a red bow tied around it. She untied the bow and wrapped it around her head not making it into another bow; she then took the jar of rainbow and opened it dipping both her hooves into the jar one at a time. She put her now dripping rainbow hooves under her eyes and made a line under them making it seem like she was a hoofball player.

She went to walk out the door again, but immediately flipped herself around and threw the knife she had picked up at the pony behind her that was now sitting against the chair pointing his pistol at her. The knife flew fast straight into his chest making him moan in pain. After he stopped moving Fluttershy went back to pull it out of the dead stallion. She didn't want to kill him, but it was either him or her.

She opened the door for the third time and looked outside hoping that nopony would see her bright yellow face. It was dark there were three lights in the apple cellar revealing basket upon basket of apples. Applejack had really done a great job this season, too bad she couldn't tell her that herself. Nopony was in the cellar they had all gone out to start the destruction. She still snuck carefully until she got to the trapdoor of the cellar leading to the outside of the barn. She opened the trapdoor and looked outside. There was a pony standing there smoking his cigarette dressed in the same outfit that the blue eyed pony had. She opened the trapdoor trying to set it out the ground carefully, but instead dropping it to the ground making a loud bang on the wood. It made the smoking pony jump and dropped his cigarette. As he turned around to face the source of the noise he was ravaged by a yellow pony with a blood dripping knife. His scream was loud so Fluttershy tried to kill him as fast as possible, but anypony in the vicinity heard him and the sound of clopping hooves were getting closer. She hopped into the brush above the trapdoor to the cellar and waited for her investigators.

Two ponies arrived at the scene of Fluttershy's second victim and were wondering what could have done this. There was blood everywhere his windpipe cut open to try and stop his screaming. It was a brutal scene. Fluttershy hopped out of the bush with a war cry and smashed the two ponies' heads together knocking them out. She then proceeded to Ponyville.

She hopped into a brush every chance she got because Ponyville was on high alert. Two attack choppers were scouring the area looking for Fluttershy because the four ponies' positioned to guard her weren't responding and who else was in Ponyville who could possibly want to start something like this. The only logical answer was that Fluttershy had escaped and they were right to say so. She heard some of the guards talking near the library saying that Sugarcube Corner was the base of operations, but near the schoolhouse was a supply of highly explosive C4 and Semtex. She thought what better than to put on a fireworks display that won't destroy the whole town, but instead possibly help her cause.

She headed for the schoolhouse. There were five ponies scattered around it; one inspecting the explosives, two talking near the swings, another two patrolling the road. _'It would be best to take care of the ponies' near the swings before doing anything else' _the ponies' on the swings would alert the ones on the road if they say the one inspecting the explosives suddenly disappear compromising her situation. She crept toward the swings where the two ponies' were talking about their leader.

"So what's with the spikes on his forearms anyway?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem normal to me"

"What was his part of the Legion called?"

"Torchhoof"

"Isn't that the alien task force?"

"Ya, but I don't think he'll be having any work soon" alien task force? Would that mean he's maybe an extra terrestrial? No he couldn't be he looked as normal as any other pony on this planet. Still the thought never left her mind. She crept closer to the first pony near the set and stabbed him in the stomach. Blood was spilling out and his head shaking wildly trying to scream through Fluttershy's hoof as the pony watching this happen adjusted his aim. Fluttershy saw his action and raised it by taking the Silenced pistol out of the bleeding pony's holster and firing it at his neck causing him to choke on his screams that nopony heard save for Fluttershy. She hid the two in a nearby outhouse and headed toward the explosives.

There was still so much to do with so little time to do it. The C4 still had to be placed in the underground tunnels and the Semtex had to be laid flat on the road so that the explosion would triplicate what it would have been. Fluttershy wasn't about to let that happen and slit the unsuspecting pony's throat and dragged him into the school. There she found the stash of explosives all waiting to be placed and detonated. Fluttershy decided she would place them, but I would only be in places that benefitted her cause. She took half a dozen C4 and another half a pound of Semtex. She put the items into a saddle bag then set a fire to the schoolhouse as she hopped out the window. There were many places that needed to be destroyed in Ponyville her number one target Sugarcube Corner. She stuck C4 and Semtex around town placing them at Carousel Boutique, Twilight's Library, and Town Hall. She didn't use a lot for those places, but it was enough to cause anypony inside to die.

She snuck over to Sugarcube Corner placing the rest of her explosives around it. She was glad everypony was still enjoying the fireworks display she had set off at the schoolhouse; save for a familiar pony with spikes on his forearms that was still inside the bakery. He was looking over the blueprints to the underground tunnels in Ponyville and where the weak spots were. As he was still trying to figure out how they could use the rest of the explosives they had salvaged from the fire losing many stallions in the process he heard the sound of a faint beeping. He looked behind him to see a yellow pony placing Semtex all over the window.

"Mother bucker" he ran out as fast as he could out of the bakery with the explosion knocking him to the ground. His back was charred, but he was still okay. Many ponies came to see the burning building and he pointed the pegasus flying away. They all opened fire on the pegasus, but as the saying goes "You want something done right, do it yourself" he ran toward a nearby weapons cache and pulled out an Remington 700. He didn't like fast and standard deaths, the sadistic killer in him got him to modify it to hold poison darts instead of copper bullets. He led Fluttershy waiting for the perfect shot. He fired and the dart hit right between her wing and her barrel. She felt the poison being injected into her and pulled out another detonator while slowly descending toward the fountain. She pressed the big red button on the grey detonator and buildings around and in front of Fluttershy blew to pieces. The black and white maned pony had already left the scene escaping Fluttershy's grasp, but his whole platoon was gone.

* * *

><p>Foxtrot Barricade, 2005 hours<p>

Rarity and her two companions were at the barricade waiting for the rebellion to start charging them. It was raining and it was dark. Their manes hung down soaking wet as they waited to defend the fate of Manehattan's citizens.

Rarity was manning one of the M240's along with another soldier pony; Twilight had a Barrett XM500 and was stationed in the 15th floor of the Empmare state building, Sam and Scott were in between the two ponies mounting the heavy weaponry with M4A1's attached with grenade launchers just in case of trucks and tanks.

"Well Sam I sure hope we live through this, heh. These sandbags might not provide a lot of protection but try to use them as much as you can"

"We're gonna live through this Scott, we've always cheated death. Remember the flood four years ago?"

"Ya, we were stuck in the humvee for four days, lucky I kept my candy stash in the glove compartment"

"Man, you could start eating healthier. Diabetes is gonna get you if you don't.

"It hasn't caught up with me yet and I don't plan on it ever happening"

"You never take my advice"

"Well you never take my set-ups, my sister is a nice mare you don't even wanna go on a simple coffee run with her"

"Look Trixie is a nice mare but she's a crazy show boater, she's been run out of every town including mine, besides me and Rarity have a thing going" he gave a wink and a warm smile to Rarity.

"Doesn't mean you can't go on a date with her"

"ENEMY TRUCK SIGHTED ON BARRICADE BRAVO, BE PREPARED EVERYPONY"

"This is it better pay up now I'm gonna get more than you"

"You're just as bad as your sister"

The com was now jammed with ponies yelling about trucks on their position as two trucks started approaching their own. The air was filled with bullets flying back and forth as ponies piled out from the trucks that had stopped. One of the trucks that were heading toward their barricade was suddenly flipped over. "You're welcome" Twilight uttered as she moved her weapon to a position where she could help barricade alpha.

Rarity was extremely angry and didn't seem to take her hoof off the button used to fire the weapon. She lost two friends this day and had enough anger to complete four hundred dresses through a raging marathon.

"They say there's no greater hell than a mare scorned eh Scott" as he nodded his head toward Rarity to show who he was talking about.

More trucks were heading toward their barricade from the main road, well technically the only road since there weren't many cars in Equestria. Twilight tried to keep a maximum of ten hostiles at each barricade but that proved harder than before now.

"THIS IS BARRICADE CHARLIE, WE CAN'T HOLD OFF ANYMORE WE'RE FALLING BA-AGGHH" Twilight moved her scope to where the barricade was, but all that was seen was a black scorch on the ground. All of the trucks that were still on the road turned away from the other barricades and started to head toward the black scorch mark.

"All units fall back to the two barricades at Times Square. The border is lost repeat the border is lost"

Times Square was where the road sort of forked only to reconnect again when heading out of the city into Ponyville. All the big company buildings were there such as Riches Barnyard Bargains and Marestercard. They were all emptied but the Princess had offered compensation for all the damages that were to happen to the buildings. Where the road forked was a building with a 'Unicola' billboard on it. On the two paths were sandbags with barbed wire on them, with a sheet metal roof to cover the top, and poles keeping up the back. In the middle of the sandbags were M60 light machine guns mounted with a bipod and connected to a belt feed.

Rarity picked up her weapon and swung the strap around her barrel as Scott and Sam watched the left flank. The other pony was doing the same thing but soon fell down after receiving a shot to neck. Scott walked up to the stallion's body and gave his regards as they soon left to head to the other two barricades.

They could see ponies from barricade delta heading to the same barricade that they were going to, but the rebels weren't far behind and a tank shell hit two of the ponies from delta sending then flying through the air and hitting the ground.

Rarity wanted to go help them, but Scott had pulled her away. He knew that even if they had any vital signs that they wouldn't be able to carry them to the sandbags in time.

Twilight was still in the Empmare state building, but she was heading up the stairs to the second to last floor. Once there she set-up a position where her rifle was pointed 110 degrees downward. On the rooftop was a buzzard where she was apparently supposed to pilot it. All they really told was how to maneuver and shoot. They didn't tell her how to land, take off, or keep it in a stasis position above ground, so she'd just have to wing it.

Rarity, Sam, and Scott galloped into the blockade and quickly set-up cover positions for the other ponies running to safety. As the last remaining ponies' ran into the roadblock drops of blood were scattered over Sam's face. Scott had been shot, he was groaning on the ground right beside him clutching his right shoulder with both his hooves.

"It's…only…a…flesh wound" he struggled to talk as the pain he was enduring was a lot but nothing compared to what he had seen some ponies' go through.

"I'll get you through this Scott, don't die on me now" he swung his gun around so that it wasn't in the way when he picked Scott up and carried him sideways on his back to the Empmare state building which was the building that had the 'Unicola' billboard on it. Scott was pretty heavy and having know this from their wrestling matches in Whinneapolis. He tapped Rarity's shoulder and gave all his supplies to her, then signaled her to cover them as they all went toward the building.

"This is Overlord Actual; all civilians have been evacuated head to your designated vehicles and leave the area. Be advised enemy air support is moving in on the city"

Air support, where the hay did they find planes? It was only a matter of time before they would come and turn the city into flames so Twilight did what anypony else would do and started looking for her friends through the scope. She looked everywhere on both sides of the building, but couldn't find her friends. 'Maybe they're already in a vehicle I'll just have to meet them in Canterlot' Twilight left her rifle perched in the building and picked up an M16. She then hustled up the stairs to the buzzard. Once there she opened the door to the cockpit and seated herself inside. There were many buttons and levers, but somepony had kindly labeled everything for her. She looked for all the switches with that were labeled 'Turn On'. She flipped each of them on; both the tail and main rotor were now starting to spin. She put both her hooves on the piloting stick and slowly she started to get air born.

She thought she could slow down the invading army a little bit because the vehicle had been outfitted with mini guns and rockets. So she started to descend on Times Square, but as she did something caught her eye on the twenty-fifth floor. It was surely her friends running through the office building finding the next door to another stairwell. Twilight thought that the architecture on this building was really poor it would have been much easier to connect all the stairwells rather than put another one every 5 floors.

"Rarity you need to stop moving and look out the window"

"Twilight this is no time to be admiring the scenery we have to get out of here"

"Rarity, I'm outside in the helicopter look"

Rarity sighed and told Sam to come with her. Scott was still panting heavily struggling for his next breath. Rarity then looked out the window to see a hovering white buzzard in the night sky.

"Twilight, you have to get us out of here"

"Working on it Rarity. What about if all three of you jump out of the window"

"You can't be serious, Twilight, Scott is wounded if we jump there's a chance he might not make it"

"Well I could hover as close as possible so you could all climb aboard, but I might hit the building with my rotors"

"It's a risk we have to take for Scott"

"Okay find a way to open the window and I'll try to get as close as possible"

Rarity then took out a fragmentation grenade from her belt and told Sam to get behind one of the tables as she did the same. She pulled the pin and threw it as close to the window without it actually braking through the window. Twilight could see a big hole in the building as she tried to get the heli to position itself sideways.

"Be advised all units still in the area the enemy strike team is thirty seconds out, to those that won't make it you will be remembered in honor of the Princess Celestia"

"Twilight hurry up or we'll be the ones remembered"

Twilight was still struggling to keep it at the same altitude as she made her way closer to save her friends. The main rotor was about to hit the building when she stopped to see that there was a meter between the rails and the building.

"This is as close as I can get"

Rarity helped Sam move Scott onto the seat, Rarity then climbed in with Sam close behind her. They soon left as the building was lit up into a ball of flames with planes coming swift and fast flattening the city and everypony left inside it.

* * *

><p>Ponyville, 2115 hours<p>

Twilight and her friends were on their way to Canterlot when something caught her eye. It was Fluttershy slumping toward the fountain. Twilight then took the helicopter into the town and landed near Sugarcube Corner. She got out and told Rarity and Sam to take care of Scott as he was still in serious pain.

She walked towards Fluttershy who had gotten onto the edge of the fountain and was looking deep into the water. Along the way she noticed all the buildings torn apart and some corpses of ponies' with gas masks on. 'What happened here, I don't think the rebels have gotten this far have they?'

Twilight got closer to the yellow pony noticing atrocious wounds, a red band wrapped around her pink mane, and guns that laid all around her.

"Uh Fluttershy, are you okay?" the pony lifted her head up, but not turning it toward the purple pony.

"You know Twilight, that all we've been through right now is nothing more than an event bent on making our lives miserable. There is no war there is just two sides of one story, both think they're right. Which one are we on? The side that makes life miserable or the side that wants change, to the two sides it's the same thing, but let me tell you something…" Fluttershy slowly turned her head around to start revealing her face. It looked like it had been burnt and there was Rainbow paint beneath her eyes from the sides it looked like she had been crying into the fountain as there were still streaks that had yet to dry on her cheeks.

"History is written by the victor, it's filled WITH LIARS! Even if we live and 'win' Celestia's side of the story will still be told and not one of our experiences will be documented because all you need to rewrite history is one good lie and river of blood. I know you understand" Fluttershy then fell into the fountain turning its light blue colored water to a dark red. She didn't tell Twilight she was poisoned, but even if she did it wouldn't have mattered.

Twilight then reached in to pull out Fluttershy and started performing CPR but after two minutes of trying to revive her she stopped and just started crying into the dead yellow pony's body.

After about three minutes of sulking Twilight got up and went to the helicopter to get them back on course, but she didn't forget what Fluttershy had said she wanted to make sure the story was told the right story, the truth.

"Where's Fluttershy Twilight?"

"Complications, Rarity. Time to get back on track" Twilight started up the helicopter and they were on their way to Canterlot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Fallout4Ever101 for the OC idea.**


	6. Chapter 6: No Fighting in the War Room

Canterlot Palace, C.T.U. Headquarters, 2240 hours, Tuesday the 6th

"General Sheatherd the evacuation is taking place aren't you coming along?"

"In a moment Princess there are some loose ends to tie up. Twilight and her friends have something very important to tell you. They'll be here in about ten minutes"

"Oh that'll be just lovely, now what loose ends are you tending to?"

"Erasing all the data from our hardware and making sure the security cameras aren't recording"

"Recording what?"

"Why your death of course" Princess Celestia's royal guards drew their pistols and pointed them at her. "Walk with me Princess there's much to discuss" the four ponies walked out of the room into the shiny hallway. "Oh don't try to disarm you-my staff they're wearing magic seals that when magic interacts with it gives the pony using it a little shock treatment"

"Why are you doing this, why kill me, what will it accomplish?"

"Accomplish, my dear Princess it's not what we're trying to accomplish it's what we're trying to create. A world where ponies could rule the stars and galaxies, we'll be able to have anything in the universe at our disposal with the stamp of our hooves. This is not a war or a rebellion, it's a revolution. Now after your death we will be supreme"

"How"?

"My dear Princess that information is classified, but the only thing that is standing in our way is you and that damn Twilight Sparkle. Now you're gonna be a good Princess and sit on the throne waiting for Twilight as we set our trap it's going to be a hell of a ride and I wouldn't want you to miss it or to be dead while it happens"

The Princess sat down on her golden throne as the three ponies started to set up their trap placing explosives in areas that would always be overlooked such as the rafters and where the columns met the balconies. After it was all set up General Sheathered hid behind one of the columns waiting for the three ponies to walk into the one thing they'd never expect.

* * *

><p>Outside the palace, 2250 hours<p>

"Hmm I guess everypony has already evacuated to Whinneapolis"

"Ya it is quite odd not seeing the streets filled with anypony"

"Well here's the palace think the Princess is still here dear?"

"She has to be, I sent a transmission about fifteen minutes ago" the four ponies trotted up the stairs to the palace. Not seeing a royal guard anywhere was another thing they noticed, but if there weren't any royal guards would that mean there was no Princess?

The four ponies got to the top of the stairs and saw the huge golden door as Twilight went onward to open it Scott groaned out spitting out blood. He was clenching his shoulder harder than before the walk up the stairs was too much for him. He didn't pace himself, but instead tried to move faster than the others. Sam hurried toward him tending to his aching wound.

"You two go ahead, Scott and I will be fine out here"

The two ponies nodded and proceeded inside the castle leaving the door wide open just in case Scott was feeling better and wanted to meet the Princess. They walked down the regal hallway not admiring it so much this time around because of the event that had changed their lives.

They walked onward until they could see the shining brightness of the throne room. Twilight galloped toward the room with Rarity following close behind. When they got into the room they were a little depressed. There was the Princess sitting in her golden throne, there were two royal guards with their straight faces as normal beside her, but only two. With this 'war' going on she should have at least five. The Princess had a sad face on barely even lifting it to gaze upon her faithful student.

"Twilight, you're here"

"Princess I have something to tell you. It's about the rebels what they want it's…"

"Yes Twilight I know, but listen to me… RUN! IT'S A TRAP!" one of her royal guards came up to her and put his forearm around her putting her into a headlock and threw her to the ground in front of Twilight. General Sheathered then came out of his hiding spot and stabbed Rarity. The knife pierced her heart and she let out a wild scream as he twisted the knife to make sure she would die. Her last words were "Sweetie bell" as she fell to the floor slowly making a puddle of blood.

Sam heard the scream and was about to run inside when he heard Twilight scream down the hall.

"SAM, GET SCOTT OUT OF HERE"! Sam had no time to ask why because he heard the sound of rotors nearing the palace. Twilight had told him what to do if something happened to them, where to go and who to find. He carried Scott down the stairs to the white buzzard and took off. Scott was resisting the whole time telling him that they had to go back, but he couldn't fight Sam in his condition.

A helicopter landed on the palace helipad and Nightmare Moon walked out with two of her shadow guards. They saw the buzzard taking off and the two guards swung their strapped weapons around pointing it at the buzzard, but Nightmare Moon put her right hoof up and caused the two ponies to cease their current action. They then headed toward the throne room.

General Sheathered and his men had already restrained to two ponies and were waiting for Nightmare Moon to arrive. As he waited he played with the detonator a little bit by tossing it in the air. Then Celestia broke the silence.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you betray me?"

"Well Princess I was offered a better position to power than all you could ever offer"

"And what position is that?"

"Seated beside Nightmare Moon watching the universe unfold as we want it, anything we don't like…gone. It's like being God's right hoof"

"You still haven't told us how you will accomplish all this"

"Why don't you ask Miss Sparkle?" She's known all along" Twilight looked at her mentor with dampened eyes. It was shocking the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

"It's the mhmm" one of the ponies had gagged Twilight before she could finish her sentence leaving the Princess in wonder.

"Well we can't have you knowing what it is even if you won't live to see it happen"

Princess Luna had walked in after his adoring remark"Hello Lance, I see you've had some fun" she was referring to Rarity's body left to bleed on the floor.

"Yes, well she had noticed the charges around the room. Had to be 'taken care of'"

"Well the plan has fallen into place, now to dispose of these two" Twilight magically pulled out her gag in the heat of the moment even if she knew she'd get a beating from one of the guards.

"W-Wait wait, tell us why you wanted to overthrow Princess Celestia instead of asking her to join you" Twilight pleaded for a little more time to devise a plan.

"It's very simple really she's a menace to the universe"

"W-What, how she's the Princess she'd never do anything to threaten the universe, if anything she'd help make it a lot better"

"You haven't told her yet sis, your most faithful student the one who's written letters over and over again to you because she trusted you and you didn't even have the decency to tell her?" Celestia looked at Twilight with a sorrowful look.

"Well sis if you won't tell her I will. You see Twilight my sister here has been secretly planning to blow up Equestria even if it was still in her hooves. There were many things she hated about this place such as the Everfree forest. You remember the tunnels that are on the tour of the palace? They lead all over Equestria, but Celestia had the wrong mind to put charges under them making the cities crumble if anything should ever happen. I, being the second to succeed the throne naturally caught onto her scheme and tried to stop it. Overthrowing her would be a great start to ruling the universe instead of this crummy little kingdom"

Twilight was shocked the Princess had the power to kill everypony in Equestria she hadn't even bothered to tell Twilight which meant the Princess had a little hate for some things that Twilight does. She couldn't even look at her teacher anymore not after hearing everything that Nightmare Moon had told her and it was all truth since the Princess didn't speak up to try and prove any flaws in her story. It was horrifying and it would be the last thoughts on her mind as she was killed.

"Now that I've told you the story of my sister's menacing plan I think it's time that we go and you two shall die. Goodbye Twilight Sparkle" Nightmare Moon left with the four guard ponies while General Sheathered stayed behind to make sure the detonation went smoothly.

"Well, Miss Sparkle I suppose is the last time we'll be meeting each other I hope you two have fun as the building crumbles down on your helpless back" he chuckled slightly then walked slowly out of the room with the detonator in his hoof. He opened the casing to reveal a red button and the charges around the two ponies started a slow beeping. Twilight looked at the Princess who was staring at the ground she had lost the faithful student who had trusted her since she was a filly if she wasn't restrained she jump out of the window and end this faster.

Twilight couldn't stay mad at the Princess since these were their final moments together so she shuffled closer to her the restraints chafing a bit as they slid on the floor. She gave the Princess a warm nuzzle into her neck.

Celestia was surprised maybe her student hadn't lost faith but she was determined to keep that faith and put her right foreleg around Twilight. She pushed Twilight away giving Twilight a little shock and sadness on her face but she reassured Twilight that it was going to be okay with a smile. Her horn then started to glow and Twilight's chains did as well. It gave her a shocking thanks to the type of metal used for these chains but she wanted Twilight to believe in her again. As the metal started pulling apart the shock became stronger causing her to cry out in pain loudly but nonetheless she kept going. Twilight kept telling her to stop that it wasn't worth her salvation, but she wouldn't hear any of it. Her fur was starting to singe the flawless white of it turning slowly to a black. The chains then broke giving the Princess a sigh of relief and relentless panting as she put her head down to rest. Twilight went to go hug and free her but the Princess knew there wasn't enough time for her and put up her right foreleg with her last ounce of strength to stop Twilight. Twilight had tears starting up; her mentor was going to die if she didn't get her out, but she too also knew it was too late. She then went off out of the room in a storm of anger to find that the room behind her started crumbling and so was the hallway. '_Goodbye Princess_'

She galloped down the hallway to find General Sheathered laughing over his triumph. She was going kill him and it wasn't going to be pleasant. The building crumbling all around her was a nuisance dodging all of the lights and rock, but she didn't care she was too angry.

The General was about to get outside of the palace to enter his helicopter, but was then pushed to the ground by a lavender pony. His eyes dilated in shock she was…alive. He could see the anger in her eyes something only blood lust could suffice. The heavy breathing coming down upon him was like steam in a sauna. He reached for something, anything but her hooves kept him pinned down. He tried to reach for the knife wrapped around his barrel but that was a mistake because Twilight saw the movement and snatched it out of its sheath, but that left his left forearm unattended and he punched Twilight catching her by surprise she tumbled off of him. She tried to get up but was met with a swift kick to the stomach. He then pulled out a .44 magnum his last defense and pointed it at Twilight's forehead. "That's one less loose end", but Twilight wasn't going to let it end here not after everything that's happened, she got up the strength in her hind legs and bucked him in his chest making him tumble backwards. He lost his aim and soon after he reset it a knife flew right between his eyes. He fell down with blood drizzling out of the affected area.

Nightmare Moon saw the whole fight before her eyes she thought he could handle her, maybe he wasn't the one to be "God's" right hoof. She told her pilot to take off not wanting to be near the blood driven mare, but she couldn't keep her alive of course so she signaled her squad to execute her.

A group of 13 ponies in gas masks and black suits then were in a circle around Twilight their guns cocked and ready to fire. Well if she was gonna go down she was going down fighting. She lunged at the nearest pony making him grunt when her weight fell upon him. "OPEN FIRE" She picked up his weapon and used his body as a shield, but when the bullets were getting through the flesh she dropped it and started shooting back. She tried to hit them only to be hit by another pony shooting from another angle. The bullets hurt every time one pierced her flesh she wouldn't give up she wanted to live, but her body couldn't hold all the metal inside. She collapsed into a spread eagle position. Her breath became labored as she tried to reach for the weapon. A pony stomped his hoof on hers and she cried out in pain. He pointed his MP5 at Twilight "Now this loose end is tied up" and in a swift three round burst blood flew out of Twilight and onto his suit and mask.

"Nightmare Moon, this is Bad Wolf company Twilight Sparkle has been eliminated"

"Good" she took a sip from martini glass that hovered in a dark blue before her. A pony then came out through the curtains separating the steward's area and her area.

"Miss Moon we've found him"

"Excellent where?" she said as she put down the glass onto a table in front of her.

"Hoofston"

"Great, schedule an appointment because I need a Doctor"


End file.
